Claws, fangs and Bella oh my!
by XxXChrommagiaXxX
Summary: when Alice has a vision that may cause a turn for the worst for the Cullens, how is it going to affect Bella and Edwards relationship? Deals with Demons are not the best ones to make…
1. Chapter 1

Title Claws, Fangs and Bella oh my!

Summary when Alice has a vision that may cause a turn for the worst for the Cullens, how is it going to affect Bella and Edwards relationship? Deals with Demons are not the best ones to make…

Pairings:

Bella Edward

Jasper Alice

Emmett Rosalie

Carlisle Esme

Jacob Bella Edward

Disclaimer: this is the only time I will say this, I don't own twilight or its characters, and some other dude does. All I own is the plot to this story. And this computer.

A/N: this chap will be a bit short since it's just the prologue. The rest of the chapters will be longer. This is another story by me and Andrea , my best friend, and was randomly thought of one day when we were really bored. So enjoy! Andrea is playing Bella whilst im playing every other person lol.

**this is bellas POV i cant be bothered to write it everytime lol**

Chapter 1: The vision

The Cullen Household had the usual atmosphere. Edward was being broody, Jasper was nowhere to be seen, and Alice and Emmett were upside down on the sofa playing Halo 3. Rosalie meanwhile was outside waxing her baby, making sure all the mud sprayed on Alice's Porsche, just out of the sheer fact that she hated yellow. She spied the road kill that was Bella's truck and gave a tiny smile. This ought to brighten Edwards's day. "Edward! Bella's here!"

Even though only Edward was supposed to hear the thought she heard a pained scream come from the living room. "Rose! Do you have to be so loud?!" Alice's voice flowed to her ears and she smirked as her soon to be sister in law came over. "Hey Bells. If you're looking for Edward he's inside."

Alice and Emmett were still playing when Bella came in but halfway through Alice froze and the controller dropped from her hands, signaling that she was having a vision. Emmett meanwhile had not noticed and kept on playing, and after Alice came to she scowled.

"HEY NO FAIR! OOOO HEY BELLA!!" she said going to hug the brunette as Edward entered the room and sat down where Alice previously had.

**Another day just like normal. I drove up the perfect path to my perfect vampire boyfriend's house. Normal day in Forks right? I smiled briefly back at Rosalie as she lifted her beautiful blonde locks to greet me. **

**It soon vanished as my rusty red truck spluttered and skidded to a halt raising the dirt into the air. I coughed and opened my eyes a second later and saw a bubbling Alice in front of me. "Hey Alice, thanks Rosalie" I said smiling and walking in doors. I noticed for a moment Alice had frozen but with it being only for a second I didn't take note.**

**Although I laughed when she screamed at Emmett. "Emmett you're not still playing this guy, I could so own you" I said and he smirked up for the challenge. I was about to sit down next to him, when I only just noticed and gasped because I hadn't noticed my perfect boyfriend sitting where Alice had been. **

**I gasped and blushed a tiny bit. How could I not have noticed that God sitting in the same room. I almost crushed him. I smiled down at him "Oh Hey, sorry about that. I missed you; Charlie's still going on about him building his Edward hate club. I don't know what he wants from you". I said sighing. **

**Edward gave a sigh and let Bella sit on his lap like she weighed nothing. "Your father has every right not to trust me, face it I gave him good reason to hate me. By putting you in danger." Emmett snorted.**

"**Dude your still angsty about that! Get over it, we won didn't we!" Alice had since joined back in and let a yell of joy out when she shot Emmett down. "Hahaha I iz win! I iz win!" Edward furrowed his brow. **

"**Bella has anything happened since the fight?" his voice was serious and Emmett snorted. **

"**Jesus now who's possessive!" Rosalie came in and grinned. "15 from you and jasper will do just fine." Alice got up and looked at her siblings before tiptoeing round the sofa and out the door. "Im just gonna go get some air, and eeerrrr my car needs cleaning." Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "But I just cleaned our cars…"**

**I rolled my eyes at Edward's comment and though it was sweet the way he took the blame for absolutely every wrong in the world. He really needed to let that stuff go. "Nah nothing really 'cept Charlie just being a bit more annoying and anyway you should know" I said tapping my temple. **

**He laughed and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled but my attention was caught as Alice started acting shifty. I tried to read Edward's expression, but it was unreadable. What was the point in having a boyfriend who can read everyone except your own mind? If he never told you what he saw? **

**I shook my head slightly and ran my hand through Edward's 'I just finished my sexy gel model advert' hair and got up and followed her slowly out the door. Although her being a vampire wouldn't she be able to hear me from like a mile off. I peeped round the door to see if she was there but I just saw a flash in a second of her blue dress into the trees and disappear. **

**Alice was genuinely frightened by a vision, something that had never ever happened before. She rounded a corner and leant against her favorite redwood, closing her eyes and taking a really deep breath. It was just a vision, it might not come true. **

**She kept repeating that to herself and then realized that if she saw it the decision had already been made. But she would never let it happen; Edward couldn't go through that heartbreak again. She slumped onto the floor mentally calling Jasper and wiped away the tears she had let run down her face. **

**She heard a rustle of footsteps and sprung up in defensive "ill kill you" mode. She lowered her arms and beamed when she saw Bella. "Hey Bells what brings you here?"**

**I followed her as fast as I could to the edge of the forest whilst keeping my eyes fixed on my feet making sure as not to trip. God I was known for being a klutz. And as if by coincidence whilst I was looking at my feet I ran into the side of a tree. "Ouch" I shouted rubbing my arm. Then I heard Alice call my name and looked up trying to play off that it hadn't just happened. **

"**Oh just wondering what was you up to" I said sitting beside her on the ground. "Edward was being quiet so that means you saw something big, see I am getting to know you guys little habits" I said smiling broadly but it soon vanishing when I saw her little tear stains on her face.**

**I leaned forward to hug her "Oh Alice what's happened, you know whatever you saw it can't be that bad. And even if it is we're all behind you and you know it's not for 100 definite right" I said smiling back and brushing a loose lock of her pixie black hair behind her ears.**

**Alice grinned and wiped her eyes furiously. "Hey it's no big. There just shutting down my favorite store is all, and you know how we shopaholics feel about that." she said laughing slightly hoping that Bella was right and what she really had saw wasn't 100 correct. **

**She rested her head on her best friends shoulder and grinned. "Its nothing to worry about , don't get your bride to be knickers in a twist. Ooo which reminds me! We gotta sort out what cake we're getting!" Then the wind whistled past them and Jasper skidded to halt. "Whats wrong? You called me. **

**You sounded quite distressed." Alice made frantic hand movements to shut him up. "No everything's great I just called you for a hug." She said wrapping her arms around him.**

**I laughed as Alice said it was because her favorite shop was going to close down, I swear she has an addiction. Not that it really matters, considering how much money the whole family has. "God Alice I thought it was something serious, you almost gave me a heart attack at 18". She giggled and suddenly the wind blew my hair around my face and I saw Jasper swoop down beside Alice looking anxious.**

**Alice laughed very strangely like she was trying to hide something and asked for a hug? "Err Okay" he said and seemed just as confused as I was although refused to give me eye contact. Alice opened her arms wide and welcoming. **

"**Err Alice are you sure-"but I was cut off when suddenly she grabbed Jaspers hand and shouted hurriedly. "I'm sorry Bella's my shoes are on sale right now, gotta go bye" and she danced off towards the house again. Faster than I could blink. She practically knocked me over with the force of the air moving around me.**

**Jasper didn't really understand what was going on and gave Edward a pleading look as Alice dragged him to her car and sat on the bonnet, letting the tears flow. "Hey, Alice Whats happened? What did you see?" he said holding her close and letting her spill all to him. "Well ….its about…." **

**Meanwhile Edward wandered the forests and found Bella. "Hey what are you doing out here? Surely you're not a tree hugger." He noticed the look on her face and tensed. "Whats happened." "Yeah Bells what's he done now?" Edward pursed his lips as the well build form of Jacob Black came striding to them. "I've done nothing dog, its you im worried about." J**

**acob snickered. "Aw, what happened to the kind sweet Edward I met during the big battle?" "He died when you lived. Come on Bella what's happened? Or do you want to tell me in the house?" Bella nodded so Edward put an arm around her not to guide her but make sure Jacob didn't get there first. The three started walking back to the house, all the while Edward was glaring at Jacob, Jacob was staring back and Bella looked like a joker in a deck of cards. **

**Alice and Jasper had since got off the car and Alice looked petrified. "What If she finds out?! We can't let them find out Jasper! This is bad, really bad! It could put us all in danger!" Jasper put a finger on her lips. "Alice calm down, like Bella said this might not come true, we'll go talk to Carlisle ..." **

"**NO! WE CAN'T TELL ANYONE! ESPECIALLY NOT BELLA OR …..Edward! Hi! Erm we're just reciting….." She looked at Jasper to carry on, "Err Shakespeare. For the old people's home down the street. Nice to do a bit of charity work" "Nice cover." Alice whispered almost inaudibly to the couple who had just walked back into the driveway.**

**I was about to be pushed over by the air when I was caught mid free fall, by my knight in glowing skin. I smirked at his tree hugger comment and he pulled me on his back and darted off back to the house. I was so glad he cared as I knew he would because I cared that their was something up with Alice. **

**He put me down again as we walked into a conversation between Alice and Jasper about...Shakespeare. . Right? Edward looked from Jasper to Alice trying to read their thoughts because he weren't buying it. We were about to go inside when I heard a familiar husky voice. **

**Jacob.**

**A sarcastic comment to boot. Yeah Jacob alright. "Oh Shut up Jake" I said but still smiling. Although it soon cleared when Edward started dishing out the burns. Edward tried to steer me away but I pulled his arm back from him those lungs mutt, are you deaf, leave now" Edward said then melted smoothly and pushed me through the door.**

**I heard a howl outside and sighed. Stupid boys. I pulled Edward upstairs and onto the landing "Shhh look something's wrong with Alice I mean she was crying and that cover up even I didn't buy it. But I know she doesn't want me to know what she saw but it's something bad. Dyou think its more vampires?" I whispered close to him.**

Edwards' shoulders slumped and he looked out the window as he saw Alice and Jasper walking back toward the forest. "I dunno what's wrong with her. She's not even letting me in her mind. It's frightening. In all the years' ive known her this has never happened. She was crying? Strange. She's never cried because of a vision before." He walked back over and sat on the bed he had bought for Bella which was rarely used.

He linked his fingers and rested his chin on them. "You're right though something is definitely not right. And I intend to find out." He closed his eyes and scrunched his face up, concentrating, then smiled. "They're heading toward Lorne's. Man I haven't seen him in over 30 years. Come on, so are we." He said getting up and getting his coat.

**I so wished that vampires could sleep, because whenever I saw him even touch that huge bed. I had to restrain myself from melting right there. I shook my head and smiled back at him. He really did care if his sister and brother in-law were ok or not.**

"**Who's Lorne?" I asked. He grabbed me a coat and slipped his on. "There's nothing to worry about. He's not a vegetarian but he won't touch you" he said kissing me smirking and slipping me onto his back to jump from the second story window. **

**I was never going to get used to that, I thought as he pelted faster than lightning into the woods.**

When the two got there, Edward immediately put a finger t his lips and slipped through the door and up to the bar, where various drunken vampires and demons scattered across the booths. A blue haired vampire behind the bar turned and grinned.

"Well bless my non existent soul. Edward Cullen! Looks like your all here today! Who's the chick?" Edward shook his head.

"Not so loud. Who else has been here?" Lorne put two glasses of vodka on the bar and winked at Bella. "Jasper and Alice looked pretty freaked. You know what's up?" "That's what I want to find out." "So Bella how did you meet this son of a bitch? He try to eat you for dinner?"

"Ha ha you're so funny Lorne."

**We got to the bar and I didn't say a word although by the time I stepped in every nerve in my body was screaming RUN YOU IDIOT DON'T JUST STAND THERE DO YOU WANNA LIVE OR DO YOU WANNA DIE. **

**I gripped Edwards hand vigorously. And he held both my shoulders between his palms. I listened to their conversation and it was like I was seeing a past and a new side of Edward that I had never seen before. **

**And I couldn't believe Edward had laughed at being called a son of a bitch. I've barely heard him swear let alone take a swear with such ease. **

"**No he, well he wanted to but, decided to save me for later" I said and Lorne winked back at me. But just that small gesture and Edward telling me that he wasn't like him and everyone else in this room could attack me; well I wasn't in the most comfortable of states.**

Edward sighed. "Alice has been acting weird today, one of her visions have scared her." Lorne scoffed a laugh. "A vision scared her! That's what had her asking for Balthazar?! That's rich!" Edward slammed down the glass and his head shot up. "Balthazar?"

Lorne raised an eyebrow "Are you turning deaf in your old age Eddie? Yeah she practically begged for him, even Jasper said He'd never seen her like that."

Edward looked at Bella's confused look, a serious stone look on his face. "Balthazar is in charge of souls and the biggest and baddest Demon in this state. Get on his bad side and you're basically fucked. Pardon my language." He got up to go to where Lorne had looked and the vampire gulped.

"Eddie I wouldn't do it. Not why he's already got customers in there."

"If I don't Alice is gonna sell her soul for something, and I wanna know what. Bella are you coming?"


	2. Two worlds collide

A/N: as I promised, this chap will be longer. Whats going to happen to Alice and Edward? Ooo the tension lol ooh btw I have just received word that Balthazar might be from charmed, if he is don't own him lol.

Chapter two: two worlds collide

**I hadn't really much clue as to what was going on. Edward was acting completely different all paranoid like when James was tracking me and it didn't boost my confidence one bit. I grabbed hold of his hand; no way was I staying where I was a meal on legs.**

**I gulped when we went upstairs and stopped in front of a red door. Alice wouldn't sell her soul. What about Jasper? What about Esme and Carlisle? No, I wouldn't believe it.**

**"Edward you know she's not going to do anything dramatic over nothing, right? She'll listen to you if you talk her out of whatever crazy thing she's planning. And wait, can't you read her mind?" I whispered tentatively by his side.**

Edward meanwhile, had heard enough. He turned to Bella. "Bella if I could I would be screaming at her to tell me what's wrong she's blocking me somehow. This has got to be bad. I want to know what she saw!" He said pounding a fist against the wall.

"If Alice is implying what I think she is she's in danger. We all are."

Alice meanwhile was starting to think she was being a bit irrational, but she knew something had to be done to change her brother's fate, even it meant messing with the unknown. Balthazar's large frame filled the high backed throne he was seated in, his red scaly skin and black eyes reflecting the light that the candles scattered around the otherwise dark, circular room gave off.

She made sure he stayed as close to Jasper as possible out of sheer terror and security. Jasper himself was shaking, his mind itching to manipulate his wife into turning around and walking away right there, he had a really bad feeling that no good was going to come from this, but once Alice had something lodged in that head of hers there was no going back.

"Hear us Balthazar, we beg of you and your power of darkness to help us." Jasper knew that Alice was singing his praises so they wouldn't get killed. Balthazar stood, showing his full height, and his leather like lips pulled back into a twisted smile, showing his three rows of meat ripping teeth.

"And what would I gain from helping you, leech?" Jasper flared his nostrils "Don't speak to her like that. She has seen something that must not happen."

Balthazar twisted his head, cracking his neck, making the tiny horns that lined his head glimmer in the candlelight. "Well?" Alice clenched her fists and nodded at Jasper, who had helped her prepare what to say.

"We know that we...Being the Cullens, are the only Vampires to have their human souls, or cursed ones as we're known as but that shouldn't make a…" "SILENCE!"

Alice jumped back in fright and hung on the jaspers jacket, quivering. "We know we're asking a lot but please, he's to be married, HES GOING TO BE A FATHER! This can't happen!"

Balthazar surprised both vampires by throwing his head back and letting an evil laugh ring around the room. "So you want me to save a soul in exchange for your own?"

**I could hear sudden shouts and banging, of fists on tables and it was more than I could stand to think of tiny Alice in there even if Jasper was with her.**

**But compared to me thinking it was bad was nothing compared to Edward's face of fury, he just snapped. He pushed me slightly behind him and ran full pelt into the door crushing the shape of him into its metal frame and then pushing it off its hinges into the room.**

**Barely, grazing the side of a huge monster like things arm. He didn't look pleased. But suddenly I felt really un naturally calm about all of this it didn't seem to bother me that I could be killed in a second.**

**I realized Jasper was doing his best to keep everyone cool about the situation. "What the HECK IS GOING ON ALICE? TELL ME!" Edward shouted although felt himself deflate as Jasper started to take effect on his mind too.**

Balthazar didn't like intruders. And especially not when he's in the middle of a deal. "How dare you!" he hollered, his spikes growing longer and striding toward Edward. Alice flung herself at him and latched onto his arm. "No! He has to know!"

Jasper then had raw hatred burn inside him as his love was thrown across the room like a ragdoll. He sped over to her and lifted her head, making sure she was still conscious after the blow.

"You insolent little bloodsucker, how dare you barge in here like you are the superior species. This one." He pointed to Alice, who was indeed struggling to keep awake after the heavy blow. "Was trying to save your soul and what do you do in return? You get her killed!"

Jasper had to think fast as what seemed like dark energy emitted from Balthazar and wrapped itself around him and Alice, suffocating them. "Edward get Bella and go!" Balthazar stopped.

"A human? YOU BRUNG A MORTAL INTO MY PRESENCE!" Edward immediately stood in front of Bella in attack position. "I'm going to call the others, you get Alice and go, me and jasper will hold him off."

**This was scary Edward wasn't thinking everything through he really must care about Alice if he's not doing things with his usual perfect precision.**

**I screamed as Alice was flung across the side of the room. But Jasper had been there a moment after her fall. It was stupid and wrong, Edward he was practically asking to be hurt. Balthazar was about to attack when suddenly the world spun off its axis and the silence stood on me.**

**And that was something that Edward was not going to allow. He was in front of me fangs out before I could blink. He screamed at me and it didn't sound like him, all hoarse and shallow, evil.**

**But I nodded before breathlessly Alice ran over to me grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and down the stairs. She practically lifted me there. And I felt a bruise swell my wrist.**

**We both had tears down our faces by the time we got outside to the curb, she must have felt distressed her plan hadn't worked to protect Edward from whatever and now her brother and Jasper were fighting without her. If Edward got hurt he wouldn't be the only one to die.**

Alice gulped and literally flew into Esme's waiting arms. "Its ok, we're here now." She said stroking the girl's hair.

"Alice what the fuck is going on?" Rosalie demanded and Alice lifted her head. "Well... I kinda made a deal with Balthazar but then Edward came and then there was yelling and their gonna die and its all my fault!" she broke down again and Esme went back to soothing her.

Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett formulated a plan in their heads and sped inside, past Lorne and straight into the chamber. "Let's kick some demon ass!" Emmett said joyfully cracking his knuckles. Esme took Bella's wrist gently turning it in her hands.

"Im guessing this was Alice's doing? But are you hurt sweet?" Carlisle couldn't believe his sons had got themselves into this, if he lost both of them he would never forgive himself.

They went to the chamber and Rosalie sped to Jaspers side whilst Carlisle and Emmett stayed at Edwards. "That's enough Balthazar, they meant no harm." Rosalie rolled her eyes; trust Carlisle to take the tactful route.

"Well I should have known he would call the whole family. No one ruins a deal with the great demon Balthazar!" his dark energy shot again, even more powerful this time, and everyone but Edward managed to escape it.

Outside Alice ripped Esme's arm off of her and screamed. "No! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

as a blood curdling scream rang out from inside. Esmé held on tighter to both girls and let a tear flow for her son.

"Carlisle what happened?" she called out loud and Alice just sobbed.

"Edwards lost it….he lost his soul. He's turned against us."

**I was glad they were here all of them, even Rose. They would save Edward everything will be alright now. No one can take down almost a whole clan.**

**I was about to smile when I heard a sound that haunts me still. Edward cried out in pain, I screamed as well.**

**When Carlisle said something about Edward losing his soul and turning against us. Not much was going through my mind other than, save him. I pushed out of Esme's soft grip. To run back inside but Rosalie grabbed my wrist and held firm.**

**"LET ME GO WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM. NOW!" She didn't say anything she just stared me in the eyes with sincerity.**

**I tried to pull away but she could keep me here for as long as she liked. And what could I do, I was stupid mortal, fragile Bella. I screamed upstairs "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"**

**My knees buckled and I and I fell to the floor my hand still in Rosalie's just crying by her dress.**

**This was all wrong everything was fine this morning and now something awful has happened to Edward and I don't know what it is and I can't do a damn thing about it.**

Esme rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder and cried as he held her. Alice was close to losing it all together. "I was trying to stop it…I was trying…" she banged her fists on the floor and Emmett let Jasper down from his position of leaning on his shoulder, to stroke Alice's head.

"You did everything you could." Then a growl resounded from the bar and various demons ran screaming. "He's gone fucking nuts!"

The Cullens knew who they were talking about but they didn't expect Edward to spring from inside, his eyes black and cold, with no life left in them. His fangs were out and he growled from deep within his chest.

"Son….Edward it's me." Carlisle tenderly made his way over to him and Edward jumped back in a defensive position, roaring even more, his head snapping to study all of the Cullens, and his teeth gritting at Bella.

He jumped as if he smelt blood, and Emmett grabbed the blonde before he could get to Bella and threw him back down. Edward then sprung towards the forest and Alice couldn't stand it any more.

"Edward wait!" she said running after him. Carlisle looked like he was about to cry.

"He doesn't remember any of us…he saw Bella as a victim. It's definitely happened."

They heard a scream and Jasper immediately ran toward it, the rest of the Cullens following.

**I could not hear anything none of the others screaming. Neither Edward's roar, everything was silent. When he locked eyes with me, I saw nothing. I died inside, like when he left me but worse.**

**Because before he left to protect me.**

**This time he was snatched away out of my grasp like a child kidnapped off the streets.**

**My tears stopped short, I was almost certain that there must be something human left in him. He was the reflection of my hatred towards the bastard who had done this to him.**

**But I pulled myself off the ground and Rosalie slowly released my hand, and I stared after him into the woods. I watched Alice flee after, Jasper was seconds behind her trying to pull her back to stop her, but she was putting up a good fight all he was doing was slowing her down.**

**I turned from Esme to Carlisle "How do we change him back? Tell me and I'll do it" he said nothing whilst Esme sobbed into his chest. "Bella, I don't know." I breathed angrily but turned to Emmett who was silent.**

**"Come on Emmett let's go kick someone's ass and get your brothers soul back" but he remained like a statue staring into the woods. I sighed "Fine" I said running the opposite direction, back to the town.**

**"Bella, don't do anything without thinking about it...For now at least, he is not the Edward who loves you" and he sighed.**

**"He won't be able to tell the difference between the humans he hunt and the one he loves". That was the last I heard before I flat out sprinted towards my drive.**


End file.
